Naruto's Preschool's Adventures!
by MysticAngel01
Summary: Join Naruto and the gang as they enjoy adventures and fun at the Ninja Academy Preschool!
1. Chapter 1

**RANDOM COMMENTS:**_ Hey guys! This is my third story on Fanfiction, it's a little different from the other naruto story I wrote, but I hope you like it!__ Since most of the naruto characters are in preschool at this time, some of their pronunciation for words might be a little different since they're only kids, if you have any questions on what they're saying, please feel free to ask me to translate._

**Naruto's preschool adventures!**

It was the first day of preschool in the Kanoha Preschool Ninja Academy, little naruto however—had overslept because he had been so excited for his first day of school that he couldn't fall asleep.

_Ring! Ring!! rang Naruto's alarm clock waking him__ up from an interesting dream about__ him in an all you can eat Ramen buffet._

_"Huh? What is dat?"_he asked himself as he rubbed his eyes drowsily, after he had gained consciousness he finally realized that it was his alarm clock.

"OH NO! TODAY'S MY FIRST DAY AT DA ACADUMMY!" he yelled in panic. Quickly he grabbed a black T-Shirt with the leaf village sign on it, and ran out the door.

Iruka at this moment was lying down on his bed exhausted for he had just came back from a C ranked mission.

"IRUKA!!!!!!!!! YOU MUS COME WIT ME TO MY FIRST DAY AT THE PRESCHOOL NINJA ACADUMMY!!"Naruto yelled in fret.

"Huh? Now?" Iruka asked still half asleep.

"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Naruto screeched as he pulled Iruka out the door. At this time the 4th hokage was giving a speech to the young ninja students.

"It is with my great pleasure, to see so many young faces enlightened to join our young ninja academy."the 4th hokage began.

"IRUKAAAAA!!! HURRY UP!!!"

"I'm moving as fast I can!!"Iruka yelled out nervy.

"This is bowring, I don't want to hear dis old man talk…"Shikamaru moaned.

"Shikamaru, quiet!"his father reprimanded.

"heehee…."A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes giggled. Curious on who was giggling Shikamaru turned around only to see little Ino waving towards him._"Who's she?"Shikamaru asked himself__as he blushed embarrassed._

"Hey look Iruka! I can see them now! We're not too late!"Naruto yelled out relieved.

"Whosesat?"Hinata asked while pointing to the panicked little boy with blonde hair.

"Hinata, it's impolite to point."Neji told her with a smile.

"Sorry, Neji…"Hinata told him guiltily._ "Yes! I'm so excited! After today, I get to get my new puppy!! I wonder what I should name it?"Kiba thought to himself, his face now enlivened._

"Hey do you got anything to eat?"Choji asked his father catching the attention of little Sasuke.

"HURRY UP IRUKA!!!"Naruto continued to shout. _"__W__ho's this fool disrespecting the 4__th__ hokage by yelling like tha?__."__Sasuke wondered__ to himself__ shocked to see a young kid like himself being so insolent in front of an elder._

"Hey Ino, look—it's Sasuke, he's that Itachi's little brudder."Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Phew, we almost were late Iruka."Naruto told him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wow! I'm so psyched up! I can't wait until we start learning jutsus Gai Sensei!"Lee murmured energized to Gai.

"Alright now children, it is now time to step inside the doors of the Ninja Academy."the 4th hokage finally concluded.

"Yay! Let's goo!"Tenten shrieked as she pushed through the crowd of people. "Scuse me!"she yelled as she vigorously shoved through the crowd. "Scuse me!"she repeated as she pushed aside a little boy with brown hair and a ponytail, which so happened to be Neji.

"I'm sorry now parents, but it seems we have now reached the childrens' classroom. Unfortunately it's time that you now must leave." the 4th hokage informed them.

"Good-bye honey."Sakura's mother told her as she kissed her on the head.

"Make us proud." Hiashi advised Neji and Hinata.

"Do well little brother."Itachi conveyed to Sasuke.

"I will!"Sasuke told him single-minded to make a good impression like his brother Itachi. Naruto now watched solemnly as all the other children and their families wished them good luck for their first day at the academy.

"Naruto, if you don't cause any trouble today..I promise I'll treat you to Ramen."Iruka pledged.

"Really?!!"Naruto screeched.

"Good-morning children I am Ms. Sate',"a woman greeted, "For today we will be discussing the rules of the ninja academy."

"This is so bowring…."Shikamaru complained aloud.

"Hmm.. First I will assign you all some seats,"Ms. Sate' informed them. "At table 1 I would like Shikamaru, Choji, and, Ino, at table 2 I would like Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, table 3 Neji, Tenten, and Lee, uhh…. For table 4 Shino, Hinata, and Kiba." Immediately, all the young ninja took their seats.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno!"Sakura introduced.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" Suddenly there was a silence… "Hey you! You're supposed to introduce yourself!!!"Naruto shouted.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke Uchiha."Sasuke informed them blissfully.

"Wow! I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting an Uchiha in person!"Sakura screeched out exhilarated.

"Hi, I'm Kiba."

"I'm Shino…" Hinata was now was too busy focused on Naruto, that when it came to her turn to introduce herself she went into a daze.

"Hey, umm.. What's your name?"Kiba asked Hinata, breaking her gaze.

"Ummm… I'm uh…."she stuttered self-conscious.

"No reason to be shy."Kiba assured her kindly with a smile.

"Umm.. It's Hinata…"

"I'm Choji, and I love fooood!!!"Choji introduced animated. _"Hey, that's that girl who was waving at me before.."Shikamaru deliberated._

"I'm Ino." For some reason Shikamaru had suddenly came at a loss of words.

"Uhhh… I'm,I'm…"

"Well, spit it out silly!"Ino urged.

"Shikamaru…"he replied when he finally remembered.

"Hi! I'm Lee!"

"I'm Neji.."

"And I'm Tenten! Sorry, about pushing you before Neji, I was sort of psyched up about our first day of preschool!" _"She's kind of pretty.."Neji told himself._

"Ummm yea, it's ok…"

"Alright children, now that you've finally introduced yourselves it's time to discuss the rules of the Ninja academy.."

**L****UNCH TIME****…**

"That was really bowring.."Shikamaru continued to grumble to himself.

"Yea, I thought it would never be lunchtime." Choji added while rubbing his rumbling tummy.

"WOoohooo!! Time for some Ramen!"Naruto shouted. After all the young ninja had finally seated, you could see that there was two tables separating them. On the left sat all the boys, and on the left all the girls.

"Sakura, how's your table?"Ino asked happily.

"Umm… It's ok…"Sakura replied while turning to look at Sasuke.

"Just ok? I love my table! There's this cute boy named Shikamaru.."Ino notified her with a grin.

"Ewwww….You think a boy is cute?!! "the rest of them responded with a giggle.

"So Naruto..What's up with your table?"Shikamaru asked him curious.

"Nothing much…"Naruto answered while shoving a humungous amount of noodles into his mouth.

"Hey the girl at our table is pretty cute, right Shikamaru?"Choji butted with a smirk.

"Huh? That girl? You mean Ino? OH, I didn't even notice her…"Shikamaru nervously told him, his face now a little red.

**RANDOM COMMENTS:**_Sorry guys! I didn't mean to make it end so abruptly… It's sorta late so I have to end it here.. My 1__st__ chapter could go on forever!! But I'll add onto it soon!!! SORRY!!_


	2. Unusual emotions chap2

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_Hey everyone!! I'm soooo sorry my updates are taking so long!! Jeez… I had so many tests last week.. and it was easter.. and yea… no time!! Anyway, here it is!! The second chap.!! I hope you all aren't too mad at me for taking so long… __But anyway, as usual I want to dedicate this story to my reviewers heehee.. If it weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't of continued this story! Anyway, all my love to: __SakuraUchiha14, sock monkeys, animesrule9_

_And lastly, I hope you don't get mad at me for doing this, but I also want to thank __Angreygirl2000 for adding this story to her alerts list, and favs!! woohooo!!_

_I can't help but be grateful that I received so many great reviews on this story, heeehee… so, sorry if I added your name to this dedication list without asking… Anyway… enough of the thanking… READ!! heehee… HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!_

**Unusual Emotions(chap.2.)**

"Hey, Shikamaru, would you like to play dodgeball?"Kiba asked randomly as he pulled out a tennis ball from his left hand pocket.

"With dat? Won't a tennis ball kinda hurt if it hits you?"Shikamaru asked concerned.

"Only if ur a girl!!"Kiba teased with a grin.

"Yea!! Let's go!"Choji shouted enthusiastic. "Hey, why don't we ask da girls to play gainst us?"

"You mean, girls gainst boys?"Shino added taking a liking to the idea. Shikamaru however, couldn't help but stare blankly at Ino and Sakura hysterically laughing.

"Mmmm… K.. let's do it!"Shikamaru yelled happily.

"Ur so weird SAKURA!!"Ino shouted lively as she tried to take in air since she had been laughing so hard.

"AWWWW… My stomache!!"Sakura moaned in between giggles. Sasuke now stood up from his chair, to throw out his lunch. _"Dat lunch was terrble..My bruder is a terrible cook."Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at the strange looking sandwich in repulsion, that now lie in the garbage can. _"Ino!! I can't stop laughing!! Is dis normal??"Sakura yelled, her stomach now sore.

"You're not normal anyway, cherry head."Ino teased. Suddenly Sakura noticed herself falling to the floor.

"You ok?"Ino asked concerned.

"I'm ok… But my head hurts!!"Sakura replied while rubbing her head with a pout.

"You ok?"Sasuke asked kindly as he looked down at her. He then held out his hand considerately.

"Ummmm… Yea… I'm ok…"Sakura responded, her face now a deep red.

"Well… Take his hand cherry head."Ino whispered softly.

"Oh t-tanks…"Sakura expressed shyly as his hand to pull herself up.

"Bye!"Sasuke told her nervously, "oh, and you should get some ice for your head!" he added shortly after—he sprinted to the boy's table.

"Hey Uchiha! What happened to pinkie?"Kiba questioned with a smirk.

"How should I know? I don't understand girls at all…."Sasuke answered defensively.

"Oh yea! what do you think of playing dodge ball againstthe girls?"Kiba asked playfully while throwing the tennis ball up into the air. For some reason, little Sasuke couldn't help but have the urge to look back at the strange pink haired girl that he had just helped.

"Sounds like we'd win.."Sasuke finally replied with a smile.

"yea, but there's more guys than girls isn't there?"Naruto questioned furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought.

"hmm.. You've got a point, why don't we make teams?"Shino suggested abruptly.

"So, you're going to play to?"Kiba asked counting the number of boys at their table._ "So let's see, we have Shikamaru, Uchiha, Ramen boy, Choji, Shino, Lee, and Neji." _

"So, we've got eight guys."Kiba announced.

"How bout da girls?" Shikamaru questioned as he began counting the girls, first starting off with Ino, since he knew her because she sat at his table.

"Hey, why is he pointin at me?"Ino asked while concentrating on Shikamaru, whose finger was pointing in her direction. At this point all the guys had stood up from their chairs and were counting the girls. _(Since some of them couldn't count to high, they all decided to count; just in case they counted wrong, REMEMBER: they're in preschool!)_

"Hey, he just pointed at me!"Ten-ten shouted angrily.

"What do you think they're doing Hinata?" Sakura questioned concerned.

"It kinda looks like they're countin us."Hinata retified.

"And why would they need to do dat?"Ino asked them all sternly.

"Well, I don't know—but I think we should check it out."Ten-ten added.

"Let's go!"Sakura shouted.

"uh, oh.. Looks like the girls are comin our way! They look scawry, why do dey look like der mad at us?"Lee questioned aloud as he hid behind Sasuke.

"Hey you!"Ino yelled focusing on Shikamaru.

"M-mmmmeee?"Shikamaru responded nervously.

"Yea! What were you doin pointin at me for?"Ino interrogated. She now had both her hands on her hips and stared Shikamaru straight in the eye.

"What are you talkin bout?"Shikamaru answered terrified.

"YOU WERE POINTIN AT ME!!"Ino screeched.

"And what's wrong with pointin, blonde?"Choji butted in, stepping in between Ino and Shikmaru.

"Nutin, I just want to know why chubster."Ino responded with a shrug.

"What did you call me?!"Choji screamed furiously.

"CHUB-STER."Ino answered.

"That's sooo mean!"Choji wailed.

"Hey, leave him alone—why don't we settle dis wit a game of dodgeball?"Kiba butted in.

"Fine, ur on, Fuzzy!"Ino screamed pointing to the fur on his sweatshirt.

"You're a funny one blondie… But haven't you heard? Most blondies, are kinda stupid.. You probly don't even know what dodgeball is. Your just all talk."Kiba dared with a smile.

"Oh yea? Let's settle this outside, let's see who's stupider, blondie, or fuzzy boy." When they had all reached outside both groups split up into half girls, and half boys.

"Wait, the teams are still uneven."Naruto mentioned uneasy.

"Fine, then which one of us wants to switch sides for the girly team?"Kiba questioned with a chuckle.

"I do…"Shikamaru answered, embarrassed.

"Fine, same here.."Sasuke declared, focusing on Sakura.

"Yea, ok… I'll switch."Naruto also added.

"Alright, it's 6 on 6—now, let me explain the object of the game to blondie. To play, you must dodge the ball. That's why it's called DODGE--BALL. Am I talking to fast for ya blondie?"Kiba asked imply. _"Man, I swear, if he calls me blondie one more time.. I'll!!" _

"Pssst.."Shikamaru whispered to Ino interrupting her thoughts.

"What? And don't call me blondie."Ino warned.

"I wasn't gonna, but I have an idea to get Kiba out of the game."Shikamaru informed her kindly.

"yea? I'm listening."

"Alright, so—when you get hit by the ball you're out, and when you're out you can't get back in. Got it? Now, the last person standing will determine which team has won."Kiba finally concluded.

"One-two-- three!" Choji counted. Kiba immediately through the ball at Ino, still upset because she had called him fuzzy boy.

"This one's for you blondie!"he shouted.

"Watch out!"Shikamaru yelled jumping in front of Ino to catch the ball. In an instant he threw the ball straight at Kiba. Kiba was pretty quick so he dodged the ball no problem. Swiftly Hinata picked up the ball. _"I've got it!"She thought to herself excited. "but who should I throw it to?" _Suddenly the ball was grabbed from her grasp.

"Haha! Too slow!"Kiba shouted while running happily with the ball.

"I really wanted to throw it at someone…"Hinata whispered solemnly.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll get it for you."Naruto told her with a wink.

"Alright, where's that blondie?"Kiba murmured softly.

"Over here!"Ino teased.

"I'm gonna get you now!!"he roared as he charged towards her oblivious of everyone else. All of a sudden he found himself falling towards the ground. _"What's going on??"Kiba wondered._ When he had fell to the ground the ball slowly rolled out of his hands.

"Haha!!"Ino shrieked. _Tap_

"YOU'RE OUT!!"Ino yelled exhilarated.

"No way!!"Kiba screamed. On the right of Kiba stood Shikamaru giving a thumbs up to Ino.

"Thanks Shika."(she gave him a nickname)_ "Now's my chance!"Lee screamed as he bolted towards Ino. _Quickly he grabbed hold of the ball and ran off, _"now, who shall I take out? How about someone popular, this way that Sakura girl will notice me. UCHIHA!"_

"Sasuke! Watch out! He's got the ball!"Sakura shouted from across the field. Swiftly and gracefully, Sasuke ducked, spun around, and then low kicked Lee on the ankle—causing Lee to fall down. _Tap._ "you're out."Sasuke told him calmly.

"Awwww!! Come on!! That's no fair!! you tripped me!!" Lee whined.

"Now I've got ya!!"Choji shouted his arms now holding down Sasuke. _"Where'd he come from?"Sasuke thought to himself._

"Hey!! Let him go!!"Sakura screamed tugging on Choji's shirt.

"Sakura."Sasuke called lightly.

"Hmm?"

"Take this."he instructed her passing her the ball.

"ok."

"Tag em.."

"Oh!"Immediately Shino rushed over to prevent Sakura from tapping Choji. Suddenly Sakura felt bugs crawling all over her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed frantically throwing the ball into the air. _"I knew it would work.. Girls are scared of bugs."Shino pondered happily. "Now's my chance to get the Uchiha, or Sakura perhaps."_ _"oh no.. Sakura's in trouble.. I've got to get Shino out before he taps her."Sasuke thought concerned. "first I have to get rid of this guy." Sasuke focused glancing back at Choji._ _"now, what was it Itachi taught me? oh yea, when in a bear hug position throw your body forward, which should throw this guy right off.." _

"I suggest you let go.."Sasuke warned.

"Uh uh.. I'm staying on…"Choji told him sternly.

"Alright then.."Sasuke told him. In an instant Sasuke fell forward with great force, Choji however, was then forced forward with a sudden force of air.

"AHHHH!!"Choji shouted as he flew forward.

"Choji!"Shino shouted. Sasuke took this now as a chance to help Sakura.

"Never let your guard down…"he whispered in his ear kicking Shino in the leg.

"Awww!!" he bawled throwing the ball into the air.

"We're losing.."Kiba informed Lee aloud as both of them watched solemnly from a wooden bench.

"Haha!" Ino laughed. "We're winning!"

"Wow, I've never seen someone so happy over a game before."Shikamaru whispered to himself as he smiled warmly at Ino.

"AHHH!!"Hinata screamed as Neji ran after her.

"I'm sorry Lady Hinata! But I must tag you!"Neji yelled after her as he held the ball up into the air.

"Oh no you don't!"Naruto shouted after him, his running pace increasing rapidly. _"uh oh! He's catching up to me! I must tag Hinata immediately."Neji thought to himself anxiously._

"WOohoo!! GO NARUTO GO!!"Sakura cheered.

"Yea naruto!" Stretching with all his might, Neji's arm was only an inch away from tapping Hinata.

"AHHH!!" Hinata screeched worried. _"oh no! Neji's getting faster! The only way to help Hinata is if I dive!"_ With that thought in mind Naruto immediately dove in front of Neji. _Tap._

"You're out."Neji told him.

"Yea, yea.." Naruto now looked at Hinata who had continued running away. _"Good… she got away…"Naruto whispered under his breath with relief. "Naruto, why would you do that for me?"Hinata wondered. _

"Yes!! We've finally got someone!"Kiba shouted as he clapped with pride. Naruto now moped to the bench solemnly.

"Haha!!"Kiba teased immediately when Naruto took a seat next to him. _"Neji got naruto, hmm… I'll get him!"Tenten thought to herself as she keenly watched Neji from a faraway bush._

"Since I'm very good with my aim, I'm sure I can knock the ball right out of his head."Tenten whispered to herself.

"Hmm.. I was pretty sure there were more people on Ino's team. Ino, (one) Shikamaru, (two), Hinata, (three), Sasuke, (four), Sakura (five). There's one missing.."Neji murmured softly as he scanned the area for Tenten._ "Ohno.. I think he realized I'm missing.. oh no.. what should I do?"_

"What's he doing?"Ino asked aloud as she glancing at Shikamaru concerned.

"Tenten's missing…"Shikamaru finally deciphered. _"It's now or never! I've gotta knock dat ball out of his hand."Ten ten thought desperately. _On that account she grabbed a small round pebble and threw it directly at the Dodgeball.

"Bulls eye! I never miss!"Tenten cheered as the ball fell to the floor.

"Charge!"Ino yelled charging at the ball.

"Neji! Get da ball!"Choji shouted after he had gained consciousness after Sasuke had threw him off his back.

"Haha! I've got the ball!"Sasuke shouted proudly.

"Let it go! I've got cherry head."Choji warned.

"You let her go!!"Sasuke screamed.

"Children.. Time for class.."Their teacher called lightly.

"What?! But we're not done with our game!" Kiba shouted angrily. _"Don't you worry, Ino Yamanaka we'll finish this game tomorrow…"_

_"Naruto… Why would you do that for me?"Hinata continued to ponder as a strange feeling suddenly came over her._

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_I have to admit, this was a strange chapter… but I hope you liked it… I sorta rushed on the end.. I really wanted to update this story so I kinda rushed… I hope it didn't come out to bad… if so, tell me in the reviews.._


	3. The Start of a New Friendship chap3

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_Hey everyone!! It's taking me soo long to update these days.. sooo Sorry for that.. Anyways, I hope this chap. makes up for such a long wait.. I couldn't help but want to update this story first cause in my polls this story was most voted!! literally.. heehee.. so if you guys want a story to be updated remember to vote!! XP anways, as usual I give my dedications.. These people reviewed my second chap. so here goes all my love to them: __sasusaku-rulez-2001,Shikamaru's babygirl__, __SakuraUchiha14__,__sock monkeys__, __animerocks23,__animesrule9__, __Dimunda Angel of Dark Light._

_XOXOXOXO!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! LOVE YOU GUYS!! AND THANKS FOR VOTING IF YOU DID!! (also, because of you my reviews finally reached a 2 digit number!! woohoo!! so happy!!)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I SORT OF FORGOT TO DO THIS IN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.. SO HERE IT IS!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! heehee.. anyways.. enjoy R&R please!! _

* * *

**The Start of a New Friendship…(chap.3.)**

"And that's it guys. Your first day at the academy is over."Ms. Sate' concluded with a smile as she neatened up her desk's papers.

"WOohooo! First day's over!"Naruto shouted as he bolted out of the Academy's doors.

"Hey you guys,"Kiba called out, "wanna hang out today?"

"Sure, just gotta ask my pop if it's ok."Shikamaru replied lowly.

"Same here, my dad told me he was going to treat me to a buffy!"Choji declared proudly.

"Wuts a buffy?"Shikamaru asked clueless.

"It's a place where dey never run out of food, I tink—dat's what my daddy said."Choji responded gleefully as he extended his arms to stretch.

"Woah, tha sounds pretty cool."Shino responded lowly as he turned to Naruto who was jumping frivolously on top of a rock.

"So, what da ya tink guys?"Kiba repeated.

"What time do we have to be here?"Neji butted in.

"Mmm…About six, cause I'm getting my dog today."Kiba informed them.

"Alright, so we're meeting here at six."Sasuke repeated delighted.

"Kay, see ya!"they all said in unison_. "So it's settled..We're meeting here at six. I can't wait until I meet my dog."Kiba pondered._

"Hey Kiba, can I come too?"Naruto asked him as he hung from a tree branch.

"Sure…You know what time right? And where we're meeting?"

"Yup."

"Fine.. Then you can come."

* * *

--**Girls**--

Ino and Sakura were now walking home together since Sakura's mother usually lets her stay at Ino's house.

"Ino…"Sakura called lightly.

"Wut?"

"Hey, do you tink we cud hang out with da girls today? I mean, I heard da boys were hangin out."

"I guess… If der parents say it's ok."

"Why don't we go ask em?"

"Alright, I'll go ask my mom first."Ino told her pointing to the flower shop that their family owned.

"Ino! You're home!! How was your day?"Mrs. Yamanaka asked her excited.

"It was ok. Hey, me and Sakura are goin to ask if da girls wanna hang out. Is dat alright?"Ino asked her mom immediately.

"OH, sure.. If their parents say it's ok."she responded concerned.

"So it's ok?"Ino repeated.

"Well yes, if their parents agree."

"Kay! Bye mom!!"Ino shouted darting out the door with Sakura.

* * *

--**Inuzuka Residence--**

"Mom, Hana, I'm home."Kiba called out as he placed his shoes onto a nearby carpet.

"Sup bro."Hana replied walking out of the kitchen with a glass of milk her dog tailing her.

"Where's mommy?"Kiba asked her sweetly, plopping onto the couch.

"She's getting your pup."Hana replied pushing Kiba over so she could take a seat her dog then lied down next to them.

"Really?! Do you know what da dog's name is? Or, umm.. what kind of dog it is?!"he shrieked placing his feet on Hana's dog.

"Chill.. And nope.. Sorry, don't know about your pup."Hana answered while taking a sip of her glass of milk. "_Mmmm.. Yummy.. straight from the fridge."_

"Awww… I want to see my dog now!!"Kiba shouted aggravated grabbing a nearby pillow and squeezing it.

"Here."Hana told the dog, holding out a piece of bread. "Oh, wait.. I think I know one thing.. I think it's a boy."Hana added calmly as she extended her legs to rest them on the table in front of them.

"A boy? Are you sure?!"Kiba asked happily.

"Well, you can go check it out when you get it."she answered taking another gulp of her milk.

"Wait, how do you check if it's a boy or a girl?"Kiba asked her innocently he then looked at Hana's dog curious.Suddenly Hana spit out her milk and started laughing hysterically.

"HAHA!! Oh my gosh! Heeheee.. AW! Kiba your so cute!"she shouted pinching his cheeks.

"What?! I'm serious! How do you check?"he repeated slightly hurt.

"I'm home."Tsume informed them both.

"Mommy!!"Kiba yelled quickly embracing her. "Do you have my puppy with you?"he asked her immediately as he examined his mom.

"Nope."his mother replied with a large grin.

"Awww…."Kiba whined solemnly. RUFF! RUFF! Hana's dog barked viciously._ "SO, you can smell it huh?"Hana pondered._

"Mom.. What are you doing to Kiba?"Hana questioned suspicious. "Where's his dog?"

"Fine.. I can't hold in my excitement."she replied letting out a cheerful laugh.

"So I can have my dog now?!"Kiba asked her eagerly.

"Alright, alright."She told him opening the front door. Instantly a little dog bolted in jumping right on top of Kiba. _RUFF!RUFF!! the dog barked blissfully licking Kiba's face vigorously._

"Hey!! Stop that!"Kiba shouted happily trying to pull the dog off. Hana's dog immediately walked over to the young pup that had jumped up on Kiba and grabbed it by the neck and placed it on the floor. RUFF! it said sternly translation: _"Don't jump up on your master like that. It's disrespectful."_ The little pup however, had no intentions of listening to the big dog so it pounced on the dog nibbling on its ears.

"Hey, get off."Hana told the young pup, the pup then ran back to Kiba and began licking it again.

"Aww.. It likes you."Hana commented kneeling down on the floor to pet the dog.

"So? Is it a he or a she?"Kiba asked her immediately.

"Check it."she instructed him trying to keep a straight face.

"But I don't know how."Kiba complained irritated. He then picked up the dog and examined it. RUFF RUFF! the dog barked happily translation: _"What are you doing to me?"_

"Where do you check? Here?"he asked her pointing to its fur.

"Nope."

"Hana! Stop it! Your brother doesn't know about those things! You're too young to be naughty!"Tsume reprimanded with a grin. "It's a boy Kiba, a boy."

"Yay!"Kiba screamed out exhilarated he then scooped up the dog and started jumping up and down. "Don't worry! I'll take care of you little guy!" RUFF RUFF! translation: _"Hey! I'm not little!"_

"Aren't you going to name it?"Hana questioned him with a smile.

"Oh, hmm… What will I name you?"Kiba mumbled looking straight into the puppy's eyes.

"Akamaru."his mother whispered lightly. _"After your father."she recalled in her mind._

"Akamaru?"Kiba repeated unsure. "Alright! Akamaru! This is the start of a new friendship!" RUFF!: _"Will there be cookies involved?"_

"Hmm. It's six o'clock. Gotta start making dinner."Tsume informed them both giving them a delicate kiss on the head.

"Six o'clock?! OH no! I'm late!"Kiba shouted frantically with Akamaru on his head.

"HUH? Late? For what? Your girl friend? You're a little young don't you think?"Hana teased.

"EWWW!! NO way!! Sorry mom I made plans to hang out with my friends!"Kiba blurted out. _RUFF RUFF! _

"Alright, but be careful. Akamaru, you take good care of my boy."she directed. _RUFF! he barked back which translates as: "I will."_

"Bye mom! Bye sis!"Kiba yelled sprinting towards the academy.

"Mom, you made him name it after father."Hana whispered to her.

* * *

"Yes, I know."she responded in a daze. _"Oh no! I can't believe I'm late and I'm the one who arranged this thing."Kiba thought in his mind as Akamaru struggled to catch up to him._ RUFF RUFF! _"Hey! You're too fast!"_

"Sorry Aka.. We can't be late!!"Kiba told him panicked. RUFF- translate: "ok." There in front of the academy stood a group of boys.

"Hey it's Kiba."Shikamaru pointed out.

"Aww! He has a puppy!"Lee screeched.

"That's them Akamaru!"Kiba informed his dog. RUFF! _"Good.. I'm tired of running."_

"Alright, so let's go!"Kiba shouted happily.

"So what are we playing then?"Sasuke asked him lightly.

"Umm.. tag!"Kiba yelled out.

"Tag?"Shino asked with a grin.

"Yup! Me and Akamaru count as one though."Kiba told them.

"Fine, then me and all my bugs count as one."Shino told them.

"Then me and lady Hinata count as one."Neji informed them. _(Where ever Neji goes Hinata must follow since it's his duty to protect her.)_

"Aww.. That's no fair!"Shikamaru whined.

"Yea."Choji added.

"Fine then, to make things fair—me and Akamaru will take turns, cause he has to be in the game too."Kiba settled.

"Fine."they all responded in unison.

**RANDOM COMMENTS: **_Sorry guys.. if this chapter seemed a little short.. Not much has happened. But in the next chapter I'm going to add all the other guys in. You'll see.. And if you're wondering what Choji meant by "Buffy" buffy stands for buffet. If you don't know what that means it means exactly what he said, a restaurant never running out of food! heehee.. I really hope you guys liked this chapter, cause I don't want to disappoint you since it's so short.. R&R what you think.. I hope you guys liked it! Cause I dedicated it to all of you!! XD_


	4. SORRY LETTER SORRY GUYS

HEY GUYS.. I'M SORRY.. BUT I HAVE STOPPED WRITING.. SO I'M SORRY… MAYBE I'LL CONTINUE.. BUT MOST LIKELY NO.. SORRY… BYE..


End file.
